1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to a circuit arrangement for full duplex two wire transmission of a ternary data signal whose ternary values are formed of positive signal parts, negative signal parts and of zero signal parts, whereby interferences of the received signal by means of its own transmission signal are prevented with the assistance of a simulated signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known balancing networks for simulation purposes are formed of a plurality of time constant elements having adjustable capacitors and resistors connected in parallel. The adjustment can be undertaken manually; however, circuit arrangements are also known with whose assitance the balancing network resistors can be automatically adjusted in an analogous manner.